onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki talk:Community Portal
Writing up what we're striving for Amongst other things... We need: *Welcome section *Editing information *Bulletin board *Collaborations (pages that need expanding.) *Resources (basically a list of Policies and guidelines, our standards we are using, etc. I vote first thing we do here is make it clear what names we are using.) And several other things that I can't think up right now. :Set up the basics and added a few things. Some things will need to be corrected. I hope I won't be the only one looking after this page and Current Events page.... Afterall I'm not the only one on this wikia. We should all try and figure these pages out. :However the other pages are more important to get up so lets not spend too much time on this page until they get set up. Angel Emfrbl 12:54, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Introduction Well, I'm bringing this up in order to help make this Wiki a better place for fans, I will start expanding information on characters and the orginisations. Note: I will use the best known terms, and I abhor the 4Kids dub. (Justyn 09:36, 8 October 2006 (UTC)) A small note from me I apologise for the layout change on our discussion page here... I'm trying to make everything eaiser to find then how we have it on Wikipedia... Basically, putting all the comments and suggestions togther. So we have 'Current Issues' right now (name changable), and then related stuff as sub headlines in that part... I don't want to avoid the mess we have on wikipedia's main One Piece Page. If you hate this idea, you change change it back. Angel Emfrbl 20:38, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Current Issues Tasks needed to be done * Clean up existing pages to remove uneccessary links and expand the information. * Create a consistent format for the pages. Sigmasonic X 23:17, 15 October 2006 (UTC) Stuff to be Included Alright, some suggestions on pages I think would be better suited here than at Wikipedia: *List of One Piece bounties *List of One Piece animals *List of One Piece episodes *All pages in the One Piece story arcs category *List of One Piece games *All pages in the One Piece episodes category *List of One Piece music *One Piece timeline *One Piece anime (English adaptation) *One Piece manga (English version) *List of One Piece locations *The movie pages: **One Piece: The Movie **Jango's Dance Carnival **Clockwork Island Adventure **Dream Soccer King! **Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals **Dead End Adventure **Take Aim! The Pirate Baseball King **Curse of the Sacred Sword **Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island **The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle That's all I can think of for now... (This is MurasakiSeiko from Wikipedia, if anyone cares. ^^;;) : The games list is safe on wikipedia. Its been checked. But doesn't matter, you could get away safely with it being here and on wikipedia. 82.34.192.189 14:52, 12 October 2006 (UTC) (talk) 10:12, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Name Change? I've been thinking on it, and I want to have my fellow editors comments on my idea. As I stated in the title of this section, I think that the name should be changed from the, in my oppinion, dull and boring "One Piece Encyclopedia" to a name that implies the connection to the series, I only have one idea at the moment: Wiki Wiki no Mi My thought behind it is that it is stating it's connection to both Wikipedia (Wiki) and One Piece (to be precise, the format of Devil Fruit names). I got the idea from the way the Star Wars wikia is named, Wookieepedia. So, what does anyone think of my idea? (Justyn 18:59, 19 October 2006 (UTC)) :Wiki Wiki no Mi... Makes me laugh. Its a reaction grabber if anything. Its kinda silly, but better then a name like 'the One Piece Bible'. I can't think up any names to throw into the cauldron. One-Winged Hawk 19:57, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Here are some list of name I cast in your cauldron: One Piece Empire Pirate's King Den Grand Linepedia Straw Hat World '''Grand Line Cafe The Grand Piece One King Piece Arlongpedia That's all I can list Joekido Since no one respond, I think "One Piece Empire" May be the good name. I'll give it an try :Use "a" before words that start with a constenant sound, use "an" before words that start with a vowl sound. Barely a day has passed, and changes like this need to have a lot of time for more then three people to speak their minds. But, I'll give what I think on each of them. "One Piece Empire" :To me, it sounds like a store. "Pirate's King Den" :This one gives me the feeling of a fansite. "Grand Linepedia" :One of the better ones in my oppinion, definately has a the encyclopedia feel. "Straw Hat World" :Sounds like a store that specialises in hats. "Grand Line Cafe" :Sounds like a forum. "The Grand Piece" :Sounds like a video game to me. "One King Piece" :This has a band feel to it. "Arlongpedia" :Like I said with Grand Linepedia, it definately has the encycopedia feel; but the fact that a One Piece site with "Arlong" in it exists, might give people the impression that these two are closer the just detailing One Piece. (Justyn 02:26, 21 October 2006 (UTC)) How about "The Tree of Knowledge"... or "The Tree of Omniscience" or whatever you want to call it. In case you don't remember (or aren't up to that part yet) this is the name of the tree in Ohara in Robin's flashback. Sigmasonic X 06:09, 21 October 2006 (UTC) :I agree since Ohara was a place of knowledge it should have a name to do with it... Is it worth doing our own logo to go with it too? One-Winged Hawk 08:30, 21 October 2006 (UTC) A little message from me Look, I'm sorry for every goddamn problems I'm causing here, can we please move on with our jobs here and forget the past. From now on, I'm rewritting some articles in my own words and I'm going to behave here now can we stop acting like some damn children and call it an truce already!? Let's drop this shitty heated and work togather again. A Coummunity "Play Ground"? Something I've been pondering could we have a coummunity "Play Ground" were we could do mess around stuff? So long as it doesn't get abused and or used as a forum... And doesn't take the work away from the main edits... It might work. I think it would be nice to have a area where we can cool down after large amounts of editing here and have some less then serious edits. I can't think of any names for it though except: *Scrapbook *Playpen *Playground :A beginning thought: Playground :We'll change the name later! One-Winged Hawk 07:54, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Ok, let's call it, communty cafe better. I'm 25 years old so cafe can be a place to discuss such matters after so much hard work. :Okay! Community Café it is! :D One-Winged Hawk 08:19, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Rules I'd say it's about time we came up with some rules for this place. For me, I'd say we should mostly go with Wikipedia's rules, with some changes to account for our smaller range of subjects. *Among other things, we really need to stress that copying information directly from another site (except for Wikipedia) without even giving a source is wrong, especially from sites like Arlong Park. As soon as this is found by a mod or admin, it will immediatly be deleted and the user will recieve a warning. If this proves to be a big problem around here, then enough offenses may result in deletion of account. *While saying things like "Zoro uses three swords" is fine, things like "Lucci can beat Eneru LAWL" MUST, I repeat, MUST be sourced. If no source is given within three days and it hasn't already been deleted by another editor, then it will be deleted by a mod or admin and a warning will be given to the user--of course, for both this and the above rule, warnings for first offenses will be very light, with each following offense 's warning becoming increasingly hostile. Like the above, enough offenses will result in deletion of his or her account, though it will take more offenses than the above since this is a lighter crime. Those are just my suggestions for some rules specific to this site. Sigmasonic X 06:07, 21 October 2006 (UTC) Vandalize is not allowed, if the person contiunes to damage the editions will be IP blocked for an week, if the person contiunes to break the rules and vandalize the site will be blocked for three weeks, if the person does it again will be blocked for 1 months, if again will be blocked for 3 monthes, again will be blocked forever. Joekido :I agree with this suggestion, however there is no way we can keep track of so many banning limits, esp. over such great lengths of time... 3 bans no more then 1 month at the most. :* 1st ban - 1 day a warning, not all vandalism is what it seems and this is fair enough to question and doubt if they are truly vandalising. :* 2nd ban - 1 week, if they are dumb enough to do it twice, then its clear they intend to vandal. :* 3 ban - final warning, 1 month max, by now its clear they just want to screw things up. It shouldn't be tolierated at all. :* If it continues - ban them forever. Seriously, if they are still doing it there is a chance they'll never learn. :Thats how I think we should handle Vandalism. :Sigmasonic X, we your rules are good too, but we're gonna have to include examples on the rules page when someone write it up. Some people aren't always clear what next referencing and what doesn't it seems. One-Winged Hawk 08:25, 21 October 2006 (UTC) ::Before I forget... Since this is part of rules One Piece Encyclopedia:Copyrights we haven't written this out... We shouldn't be submitting pictures yet since we haven't done this! Bad move, we need to fix it. One-Winged Hawk 08:31, 21 October 2006 (UTC) We need to remember, we should be less strict with members. Afterall, someone probably isn't into vandelizing if they sign up and vandalise with an account. but it still happens. I was thinking something much less lenient for IP vandals. Truth be told they are chickens to not sign up, and have issues if messing up peoples work makes them feel good about thmeselves. I was thinking something more in the range of: * First Vandal attempt: IP 3 day ban, note left on their talk-page(which can always be looked up in History) * Second Offense: 2 week IP ban, warning that it's their final chance, as well as a note about what they did for Admins and Mods to look up. * 3rd and FInal Offense of Vandalism: Permanant IP ban. As for users I was thinking something like: * First Time: Warning on their talk page, telling them to avoid being a Vandal or risk losing their account. * Second Time: 3 Day Suspension and another warning. * Third Time: Month long ban, sever warning * Fourth Offense: Permanant Account Deletion * Fifth and Final Incident: If the person re-registers, and continues their Vandal Activities, a quick search will be done. Any amount of proof linking a new account to an old, banned one, results in an Account ban as well as an IP ban. We also need to start using the talk pages, and issuing warnings when major changes are not discussed first. Page Improvement is always nice, but a couple times the new page has less information than the 1st, as isn't well written. We need to learn tha tif a change is needed, we can tell others, and it will likely be done(if agreed upon) without much bias, but obviosuly if you think it's wrong and rewrite it, thats extremely biased probably. Anything thats drastic, like taking down a picture, replacing a picture, rewriting a category in the article from almsot entirely scratch, should all be talked about on the talk page, and if people agree a rewrite or whatever would be for the best, then by all means, improve the article. Cody2526 07:58, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :I would agree with the part about discussing all major improvements in theory. In reality, however, I've noticed that many times, in order to fix grammar, spelling, and accuracy problems, an entire section truely does need to be rewritten. I have discovered this many times on here. Unless everyone is prepared to go and check every page every day to see if someone has requested a rewrite, I don't see that being an acceptable way to deal with this. I do agree, however, that if someone is rewriting and the information has less information or is badly written in comparison, or if a picture was needlessly removed or replaced, or anything like that, then yes, that's a problem. But rewriting sections for grammar problems shouldn't count. :...I wrote a lot. XD That's my opinion, though, feel free to disagree. ^^;; --Murasaki 08:41, 28 October 2006 (UTC) I think first we need to sort out our wikia staff problem. We can discuss rules all day... With no one to enforce them its pretty pointless. One-Winged Hawk 10:37, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :I wish they'd clos the voting already. It says 24 hours after the 8 people on the list vote. that means we need 6 voters, and we have 5. Whoevers in charge of that, just close it, obviously the other people arn't going to be voting anytime soon. They probably don't ome to the communit yportal, or they don't see the message at the top. Wikia... Dull to look at... When I look at our pages... I see a boring black and white page in most cases. While its more important to get the pages set up right now, we should get a few pictures up at some point. May I suggest that everyday everyone logs on, they put at least 1 picture up. Now there Sigmasonic X, Joekidoe and myself who visit reglaurly, thats a possible 3 pictures a day. In a week we can have 21 pictures up roughly. Thats 21 more then we have right now. One-Winged Hawk 07:57, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::I am currently working on getting some high-quality images(without subtitles) but tere's not much I can do right now, and it's frustrating to upload sometimes due to slow page loads, people having lives while the page laods slowly, and general problems caused by uploading and it sometimes well, not uploading. Once I get a whole batch of pictures I'll upload a ton and update each page that should have them. I will be attempting to find good Full-Body(not the character) images and photoshopping them to high-res, a touch-up if you will.--Cody2526 08:10, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :::Good News! I am scanning(And in some cases Photoshopping to remove unwanted images on top) removing the backgrounds and uploading images from the One Piece: Animation Log-Book. The animators at TOEI have a ton of high quality Anime style images in there. By high-quality I mean like, compare the Movies to the Weekly Episodes. Would we rathe rhave screenshots and crop them and put them on the article page, or would we prefer a nice high-quality image from a book? I'm going with the book, the image quality is better and it's not just image taken from the Anime. Cody2526 03:49, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Scanning pictures don't always produce better results... I COULD go on about why because I know from scanning images what can happen to them. Basically, I prefer from the anime, even if it isn't high-quality, its something I can control. I never crop my screenshots, I have the patience to sit there until I get the right shot. Now scanning... Well sometimes you get wierd oddities crop up on an image like rainbow colours where it couldn't match the colours right, or blackness near the edge of the pages spine... And ultimately, you could end up cropping the image anyway to get it to not be lopsided. It takes longer to scan then sit there and screenshot. ::::Also, legigally by law you are only allowed to copy 5% of the pages in a book. Pictures included. Unless its out of print (are you prepared to wait 50 years?). Now one frame to represent something is no biggy, you put it up on the condition its being used for demostratation purposes and for use with free image distrabution laws... ::::Long story short, if your going to scan a book, use the bare mininum amount of images possible. Don't forget to put the ISBN code on the summery of each picture as well, you have to say where you got the images from. The screenshots we can sum up on one page: One Piece Encyclopedia:Copyrights, but a book is harder because not every book will have be copywrighted to the same set of companies (they may use several different publishers for different books). One-Winged Hawk 08:51, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::In theory, I'd definitely say book is probably better. I like the Color Walk pic you put up for Robin too, I much prefer the quality of that kinda thing over the generic screenshots. There might be some cases where a screenshot may be better (for example, unless CP9 is in a book like the animation one, the only color pics of them aren't good for most of them, only maybe Lucci, Kaku, and Jyabura), but on the whole, I think it's a good idea. ^_^ --Murasaki 05:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks, I have been scanning them myself. I just used one large image to add close ups for both Buggy and Smoker, by just cutting out a portion of the image, and I extracted Laboon and put a full picture of him(without the Straw Hat image on him) all from the same Color Walk image. I will be extracting a full-body Tashigi and Zoro either tonight if I fell like it or I'll make myself do it tomorrow. It'll be easy since they don't have heavy red outlines like Arlong had. Compare Arlong's image to Robin's old one. Out of the books is definatly better. Cody2526 06:57, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Arabasta and the Royal Family If I may propose something, I think it's a good idea if you'll hear me out. First I want to bring up a point. I have noticed Arabasta being spelled Alabasta. This is incorrect, and has been(so far, as I know) only used in the english Dub. Pretty sure everyone here will admit, the dub sucks. I have so far changed a few pages, wher eit's been noticed, to spell things out as Arabasta. My point? We need to keep it consistent and the gewnerally preffered and more accurate term would be Arabasta. It's been spelled both ways by Oda, but then again, he may not have been the one Romanizaing it for use on the Eternal Pose. My proof, you ask? In a recent chapter, or speicial Manga for something, they spelled Lucci as Rucci and J(y)abura as Jabra. Both considered incorrect. Sometimes Shonen Jump or maybe an assistant does it. SO ending that case, I bring you my proposition. I think we should merge all pages about Igaram Terracotta Chaka and Pell into one page, and give a short descritpion and link to the main pages of Vivi and Cobra. It would be put on either the Arabasta Royal Family page or on simply the Royal Family page, either I am alright with, altohugh having the Arabasta in front if it is more specific. I'm sure there are multiple Royal Families we haven't heard of. It's simply the need for more high-quality pages and less stubs. Stubs qare like loose-ends, and if you combine them it ties them up into, well, "good"-ends(?) I guess. Everything is tied up and condensed. I just wanted to bring it up before I did anything like that, and got a ton of reverts and deletions and complaints. Cody2526 06:40, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :They're not part of the royal family, that would only be Cobra, Vivi, and... um... whatever the late queen's name was. Maybe Carue, I dunno. The others, though, are... I dunno how to categorize them, but royal family is inaccurate... :Wouldn't it make more sense to just have pages for all characters in arcs who aren't important enough for their own page? The Arabasta one could have all of them, as well as people like Toto-ojisan, the rebels (not Kohza, but the others), that kinda thing. Then it could just be Arabasta characters... seems much more logical to me, since we can then do it for every arc or location, getting rid of many incredibly short articles (such as Makino and Woop Slap) that aren't likely to ever get more information. :Just an idea. ^^ --Murasaki 07:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Actully Cody, many many many fans refers "Alabasta" long before the dub and Viz list it as Alabasta as well so the dub is not the olny one to call it Alabasta. I like Alabasta better then Arabasta and there is nothing worng with Alabasta. And we really need to have each characters have their own pages so we don't need to put Alabasta royal family. Joekido :From memory... The series has used both spellings... Alabast and Arabasta. But don't quote me on this because my memory stinks. I'll go through the story later. One-Winged Hawk 10:17, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Minor characters without enough article information should go on the Arc page. I recommended the Royal Family page, because I felt that with the 3 Generals of the army, igaram's wife, Carue, and the king and vivi getting a descritpiopn and link to their pages, it would be better since all of them are either relatives, or the direct servants of them, it would be better since they are Major CHaracters but do not have enough information to make a full page. At the least it would make a nice Index page. Cody2526 01:15, 2 November 2006 (UTC)